pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
ST0RM.EXE
Bastion Proudly Present ST0RM.EXE Written by BastionMann again Story 3 days after the Operation: Darkness Rising was ended. Storm got a serious headache after he woke up. He and his partners have a mission to eliminate the remaining Black Paladin soldiers inside the abandoned warehouse. They've accepted their mission and going to the warehouse. During take off, Storm was remembered his tragical memory from the past when he lost his long lost friend. Léonce worried, asks Storm that he is okay, Storm awkwardly says he is okay. After they're in the warehouse. Mikhail started to use his hammer smash through the door, Storm kills some Black Paladin soldiers. When he is about to open the door, he was surprised that the door that he open is dark, emptiness, void-like room. He asks that what happen to the room, his partners creepy stare at Storm and begin to smile toward at him. He shocked and trying to get out from the warehouse, but the door was locked. He is forced to stay behind the void-like room, meanwhile the mysterious shadow comes out of the ground and kick Storm fall into the void. While Storm is falling, he saw the light from the bottom and trying to touch the light. After he touched the light, he was instantly transferred to the cell. He loses his consciousness and fall asleep. 2 minutes later. He woke up in the cell, he heard the man's scream, he goes to the cell door and see the eyeless person wearing the straitjacket walking around the cell. He shocked and trying to open the door by ram through the cell door. The cell door is destroyed and he moves out of the room. After he left the room, the monster instantly approaches to Storm and kill him instantly. However, he wakes up in the same place again and trying to break out his cell again, but this time, he takes the rod from the cell door and move out of the room. While the monster is waiting for the victim, Storm quickly killed the monster with the rod. After he killed the monster, he moves into the endless hallway, he feels slightly cold like there is no one here, then the shadow approaches to him and the shadow tells him how to escape from the endless hallway. After he and the mysterious shadow escaped from the endless hallway, the shadow is begins to fade away. He seems to be ignored the shadow and open the door in front of him. After he opened the door, he found his partners again, but they all have multiple bleeding gashes around their body and their face have a bloodied smile. And walking towards at Storm. Storm was frightened and begin to run away from them. After he found another door, he rams towards the door and fall into another void. While he falls, he suddenly freezes and someone is coming to him. The person appears to be a young girl with orange hair and wearing a necklace. She pukes blood in front of Storm's eyes, then he stops freezing and begin to fall again. After he fell into another void, he found a screen that shows a middle-aged man wearing a blue T-shirt, navy blue jeans, a pair of grey gloves and a headphone. He slowly approaches to the screen and wondering who is he. The person that mentioned surprised and using his microphone to talk to Storm. Conversation between Storm and Mysterious person. (Revealed as the Creator) "You are not supposed to be in here!" - Mysterious person "Who are you and where am I?" - Storm "I'm your creator and you're in your mind. Now, get out of this place. That's an order." - The Creator "Then how do I get out of this place?" - Storm curiously asks to his creator "Well, you have to kill the I7IGH1NN4R3.COR and you will be free. Oh, I will open the next void for you." -The Creator "No, wait! I want to- *fall*" -Storm before he falls into another void After the long fall, he found himself in the asylum again, but he has a pistol with a full ammo loaded. The dozen of zombie-like creatures are coming to attack him. The Creator guides Storm to use a pistol and aim at their head. Storm follows in his order and puts the pistol and aim at its head and shoot at them. To Be Continued __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dark Matter